


Hidden Sun

by mewgulfvnfcsubteam



Series: Skinship by EveHypo555 [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfvnfcsubteam/pseuds/mewgulfvnfcsubteam
Summary: “P’Mew khrab? Liệu em có thể hỏi anh một chút về nhân vật Tharn có được không?” Kaprao chờ đợi cái gật đầu của anh trước khi tiếp tục. “Anh nghĩ Tharn đã nhận ra Type là gay từ khi nào?”Mew bỗng khựng lại trước câu hỏi của Kaprao. Quả thực anh cũng chưa nghĩ đến vấn đề này bao giờ. “Ừm, anh và Yai Nong đã phác họa lại khung cảnh Tharn và Type đã bị thu hút bởi đối phương ngay từ khi bắt đầu.” Anh gãi đầu. “Và anh nghĩ Tharn chắc hẳn đã đoán được rằng Type thích con trai ngay từ những lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc. Mày biết mà, người ta gọi đấy là gaydar.”*gaydar viết tắt của “gay và radar”, là từ lóng chỉ khả năng nhận biết của người đồng tính trong việc nhận biết người khác có phải là người đồng tính hay không “chỉ qua một cái nhìn”source: dienngon.vn
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Skinship by EveHypo555 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655806
Kudos: 2





	Hidden Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, xin đừng hiểu lầm.
> 
> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý và cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không reup!
> 
> Trans: #Mốc và #Diskouri
> 
> Beta: #Mốc
> 
> @MewGulfVNFCSubTeam

Mew choàng mình tỉnh giấc. Đầu anh bị xóc, nảy về phía trước, và có một vài tiếng hét trên xe vang lên.

“Xin lỗi na khrub!”, người tài xế nói. “Xe vấp phải ổ gà trên đường.”

Họ đã phải ngồi trên xe khách hàng giờ đồng hồ để có thể đến được đảo Samed. Mew quay sang người bạn diễn của mình. Anh thề rằng trước đó anh đã dựa đầu vào vai của Gulf, ấy thế mà chẳng hiểu sao cuối cùng đầu anh lại dựa vào ghế . Đứa nhỏ của anh đang ngồi một mình, quay mặt về phía cửa sổ với chiếc gối xanh hồng của trường Suankularb Wittayalai trên đùi.

“Yai Nong?” Anh dịch người sát về phía Gulf. “Em ổn chứ?”

Gulf gật đầu và hướng ánh mắt xa xăm về phía cửa sổ. “Khrab.”. Một lúc sau, cậu thở dài và quay sang hỏi anh, “Khun Pi, anh cũng ổn chứ ạ?”

“Ừ…”. Anh cố gắng phân tích biểu cảm của cậu, nhưng cũng chẳng có ích gì cả. “Có phải anh đã làm gì xấu trong lúc ngủ đúng không?”

Người bạn diễn của anh vẫn nhìn về phía cửa sổ, trầm mặc trong giây lát. “Anh có nói mớ một chút.”

Hay lắm Mew à, lúc đấy mày đã nói mớ cái gì vâỵ hả? Anh thậm chí còn chẳng thể nào nhớ nổi giấc mơ mà anh mơ đến trong lúc ngủ. P’Bank? Fasai?...hay là một ai khác?  
“Anh đã nói mớ gì vậy?” Anh cảm thấy rằng mình sắp phải nghe điều mà mình chẳng mong muốn nghe thấy.

Gulf nhìn xuống và nghịch nghịch chiếc gối trên tay. “Chỉ là một cái tên mà thôi,” cậu nói. Giọng cậu trầm xuống, “Cái tên mà anh không cho bất cứ một ai nhắc đến…”

Shia. Mew thở dài. Tại sao người ấy lúc nào cũng quanh quẩn trong tâm trí anh mỗi khi anh bên cạnh Gulf vậy chứ? Nó giống như một lời nguyền tồi tệ vậy. Anh cứ vẩn vơ suy nghĩ trong khi mọi người ngày càng đến đông đủ. Với cả tại sao giờ này rồi mà Fasai chưa đến nữa vậy? Ít ra thì họ cũng chia tay trong vui vẻ.

Anh quay sang nhìn đứa nhỏ, trông cậu thật nhỏ nhắn so với cánh cửa sổ xe khách. Anh quay sang và chạm nhẹ lên vai cậu, “Anh xin lỗi”, Mew nói, “Nếu anh được lựa chọn, anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ mơ thấy cậu ấy nữa đâu.”

Gulf nhún vai. “Đó là chuyện của anh, không liên quan gì đến em cả.”

Anh nghiêng đầu sang nhìn cậu. “Đó là lỗi của anh nếu đã làm em phiền lòng.”. Anh xoa xoa tay cậu, “Gulf à, giấc mơ mà anh mơ thấy chẳng đẹp đẽ gì cả.”

Nong của anh cuối cùng thì cũng ngoảnh sang nhìn anh. Ánh mắt của cậu tràn ngập sự giận dữ. “Có vẻ vậy.”

Mew xoa đầu Gulf. “Anh không hề mơ tưởng về chuyện đó. Những chuyện đó… anh chỉ muốn xóa sạch khỏi tâm trí mình mà thôi…” Anh cúi đầu, nắm chặt tay Gulf. “Anh xin lỗi vì luôn khiến em phải phiền lòng vì chuyện này…”

“Tại sao em phải quan tâm đến chuyện này cơ chứ?”. Cậu quay mặt đi, nhưng ngón tay vẫn siết chặt lòng bàn tay ấm áp của anh. Đó là một tín hiệu tốt đúng không? Có phải là em ấy… đang ghen sao?

Mew ngồi sát lại, với một chút tự tin nhen nhóm trong lòng. “Liệu Yai Nong có thích nếu anh mơ về em không?”

Màu hồng đỏ ửng dần lan trên tai Gulf khiến anh càng đinh ninh câu trả lời là có. “Không đâu ạ.”, đứa nhỏ của anh nói, “Nếu đó là một giấc mơ tồi tệ.”

Anh nắm chặt tay cậu. “Nếu Yai Nong xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của anh thì đó chính là giấc mơ đẹp trong cuộc đời anh đó.” Anh mạo hiểm tới gần cậu, dụi đầu vào vai cậu làm nũng. “Bé à bé sẽ đến ghé thăm các giấc mơ của anh chứ bé?”

Gulf thở dài và đẩy nhẹ đầu anh. “Em không muốn đánh nhau với người cũ của anh đâu.” Cậu đẩy Mew ra xa, cho đến khi lưng anh ấy chạm vào cánh cửa sổ. Mew quay sang, dần dần hiểu được ý tứ trong câu nói của Gulf. Thì ra là vậy, cho đến khi anh cảm nhận được trọng lượng của chiếc gối màu xanh hồng của trường Suankularb Wittayalai cùng với Gulf đang cố đẩy anh ra.

Cậu đẩy cánh tay của P’Mew đang vòng qua người mình, ngước lên nhìn anh với đôi mắt nai đáng sợ nhất mà Mew từng nhìn thấy, cùng với giọng nói em bé mà tràn đầy sự gắt gỏng, “Nếu mà Khun Pi muốn em ghé thăm anh ấy trong giấc mơ ấy, thì anh ấy phải ghé thăm vào giấc mơ của em trước đã.”. Và thay vì chờ đợi phản ứng của Khun Pi, Gulf nhắm mắt lại, rúc vào lòng anh để ngủ trưa.

Mew chẳng thể thốt lên lời nào. Anh cúi xuống nhìn người bạn diễn của mình, lắc đầu vì sự bạo dạn của đứa nhỏ. Trong suốt cả cuộc đời hai mươi chín nồi bánh chưng của mình, anh thực sự chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng đến sẽ có người thích anh. Anh nhớ lại ngày ở workshop, khi bé Gulf Gắt Gỏng kéo anh xuống giường và đưa cho anh chiếc gối độc nhất vô nhị của em ấy. Và anh chẳng thể nào đếm nổi số lần mà Gulf đã làm vậy với anh khi đang ở workshop. Đó chính là sự chiếm hữu, khi mà Gulf muốn khẳng định rằng Mew là của cậu, và anh thì luôn sẵn lòng để thuộc về Yai Nong của anh. Đứa nhỏ trong lòng anh đang không ngừng ngọ nguậy và rúc sâu vào ngực anh, lông mày cậu nhăn lại rồi giãn ra trong chốc lát. Trái tim của anh chẳng thể nào ngừng đập, anh chẳng thể nào tập trung vào chuyện gì khác ngoài việc Gulf đang say giấc ngủ trong vòng tay anh. Cảm xúc trong anh rối bời, chẳng ai có thể hiểu nổi hơn bao giờ hết anh muốn cùng đứa nhỏ này sống trong giấc mơ của anh, nơi chỉ toàn là hạnh phúc cùng với quá khứ đã bị bỏ lại phía sau. Nhưng anh chẳng thể nào cho phép mình ngủ trước mặt Gulf được nữa, anh sợ anh sẽ làm gì đó khiến cậu phiền lòng. Cho đến khi nào anh có thể tự tay gạt bỏ đi những bóng ma trong quá khứ, những chuyện từng khiến lòng anh đau như cắt.

*

Ngài Gulf Gắt Gỏng cùng họ đi ra ngoài bến tàu. Cậu bỗng ngồi thẳng dậy khi chiếc xe khách dừng lại, ráo riết nhìn xung quanh với ánh mắt mơ màng và biểu cảm khó chịu. Mew quên mất rằng mọi người chưa ai nhìn thấy biểu cảm gắt gỏng này của Gulf cả, vì vậy anh bị giật mình bởi phản ứng gượng gạo của mọi người khi xe gần đến bến cảng. Mew mỉm cười và gật đầu khi thấy mọi người thì thầm với anh, ra nói chuyện với thằng bé đi.

P’Vikky là người duy nhất đủ can đảm để đến cạnh Gulf, cầm chiếc máy quay và bắt chuyện với cậu khi cậu đang bước xuống khỏi xe khách. Và phản ứng của Gulf còn khiến mọi người ngạc nhiên hơn, cậu mỉm cười và vô cùng tự nhiên hỏi chuyện lại P’Vikky. Nhưng khi máy quay được lia sang góc khác thì nụ cười trên môi Gulf tắt ngúm, và biểu cảm như mọi người mắc nợ mình của Gulf lại hiện lên. Ai cũng lắc đầu ngao ngán, đổ dồn ánh mắt lên P’Mew như thể anh là người gây ra mọi chuyện vậy.   
Run chạy đến bên anh, “Pi à, Gulf thằng bé nó ổn chứ ạ?”

“Hm?” Anh ngoái lại nhìn Gulf, rồi quay sang mỉm cười với Run. “Yeah. Mà mày có nhớ biểu cảm sáng nay của Gulf ở workshop không?”

Một tia ngạc nhiên thoáng lướt qua trên mặt Run. “Shia, thằng bé nó quay lại kìa anh!”. Run vội vã ra hiệu cảnh báo mọi người, chỉ cần trong năm phút là mọi người đều biết rằng ngài Gulf Gắt Gỏng đang ở xung quanh đây.

Run quay lại với chiếc camera trên tay, “Rồi giờ sao, sếp?”

Mew nhìn quanh, “Ai vậy mày, anh á? Đây là vlog của mày mà!”

Run nhìn dáo dác xung quanh, “Khrab, nhưng… anh phải chịu trách nhiệm với em bé đang ngồi ở kia chứ anh!”, cậu hướng đầu về phía Gulf đang ở sau P’Mew.

“Phỏng vấn người khác đi mày, anh đây không có nhu cầu,” anh quay sang nói với Run, “Cứ để kệ thằng bé đi mày, 20 phút nữa là em ấy tỉnh ngủ thôi. Thôi để anh mày đi kiếm cái gì cho thằng bé nó ăn vậy, chắc nó sẽ cảm thấy khá hơn sau khi ăn.”

Run gật đầu, “Nhưng anh à, nếu thằng bé ra bắt chuyện với em, em phải nói gì đây?”

Mew cười lớn rồi vò tóc Run. “Thôi đi mày, thằng bé nó không cắn mày mất miếng thịt nào đâu! Em nó chỉ ngái ngủ mà thôi. Trông nó quạu thế chứ thực ra thằng bé nó bị sao đâu. Nhìn anh mày ra tay đây này.” Anh nghển cổ để nhìn thấy Gulf. “Yai Nong!”

Tất cả mọi người trong phòng ngoái đầu lại nhìn Mew, như thể muốn hỏi, P’Mew à, sao anh lại làm thế cơ chứ?, trong khi Gulf trợn tròn mắt nhìn anh. Cậu bé đang đi lạch bạch tìm xem P’Mew của cậu đang ở phòng nào. Khi cậu nhìn thấy P’Mew đang ở trong phòng, cậu vẫy tay chào anh rồi mỉm cười. 

“Thấy chưa mày?”, anh quay lại nhìn Run. “Thằng bé nó có làm gì anh đâu!”

Hậu bối của anh có vẻ không tin anh, “Anh bảo anh sẽ chăm sóc thằng bé mà đúng không?”

Mew cười thầm rồi vỗ nhẹ lên vai Run, “Được rồi, được rồi, yên tâm, anh mày sẽ dỗ thằng bé mà.”

“Anh đúng là one in a Mewlion mà!”

“Mày thử nói lại câu nữa xem, có tin anh đây băm mày ra cho bé Gulf ăn không hả?”

Mew lấy trộm được vài miếng cam và mấy múi mít cho đứa nhóc của anh. Gulf vừa nhai lúng búng trong miệng vừa cầm điện thoại xem bóng đá. Gulf ngẩng lên khi cậu nhai xong miếng hoa quả trong miệng, và P’Mew sẽ chiều cậu đút cho cậu thêm miếng mít. Đúng rồi đấy, anh phải chịu trách nhiệm với đứa bé dễ thương này. Anh thừa biết thằng Mild nó đang huýt sáo trong lòng mà. Anh lắc đầu cười, quay sang nhìn đứa nhỏ đang ngồi bên cạnh anh phồng mồm trợn má lên nhai hoa quả. Càng nhìn càng thấy thằng bé dễ thương mà!

“P’Mew!”, Run gọi anh.

Lại cái gì nữa đây, Mew đảo mắt. Anh quay sang đưa gói hoa quả sấy cho Gulf, “Em có tự ăn một mình được không?”

“Khrab.”

Mew chạy lại nơi Run và đoàn làm phim đang đứng. “Cứ phỏng vấn thằng bé thoải mái đi, thằng bé nó không khó chịu đâu.”

Run mỉm cười và gật đầu. “Cảm ơn P’Mew của em na. Nào Kaprao, ra đây đi mày!” Cậu ra hiệu cho Kaprao, người đóng vai Khom. Họ cùng nhau đi vào phòng, chắc hẳn ngài Gulf Gắt Gỏng sẽ không quá đáng sợ đâu mà đúng không?

*

"Trời ơi sợ quá đi!" Kaprao nói. Cậu cúi người trước P’Mew trong khi hai người chờ đợi để có thể lên phà. "Em đã từng nghĩ rằng, anh chắc hẳn sẽ vô cùng hung dữ, nhưng em sai rồi, P’Gulf mới là người đáng sợ nhất ạ!”

Mew cười và huých nhẹ vai Kaprao. "Anh á? Anh có ăn thịt mày đâu mà mày sợ anh!"

Cậu gật đầu. "Vâng. Em ngưỡng mộ anh lắm, anh đẹp trai lắm ạ. Chẳng những vậy em nhìn anh trông rất lạnh lùng và chắc hẳn rất nghiêm túc ạ." Cậu nhìn và gật đầu về phía Gulf. "P'Gulf trông rất đẹp khi cười nhưng khi anh ấy buồn ngủ thì ... Em cũng không biết phải nói thế nào nữa ạ..." Cậu gượng cười và cúi người thấp hơn nữa.

Run vỗ vào vai cậu nhóc. “Ê nhóc, mày có nghĩ là anh ấy sẽ bị say sóng không?”

Mew đi từng bước từng bước vào cầu tàu trong khi mắt thì đang tìm người bạn diễn của mình. Anh ấy bắt đầu lảo đảo, dần mất đi phương hướng của mình. " Thôi chúng ta đừng làm phiền thằng bé nữa, để cho em nó một mình một lúc đã.", Mew nói. Theo những gì mà anh biết về Nong của mình thì thằng nhỏ là một người dễ hoảng sợ khi ở trong đám đông có người chạm vào em ấy. Và khi mà con phà cứ chao đảo chao đảo vì sóng vỗ thì anh đoán chắc rằng thằng bé muốn ở một mình, đặc biệt khi em ấy bị say sóng, em ấy sẽ không muốn gặp bất cứ một ai cả, thậm chí là anh.

"Vậy, chúng ta chỉ ở trên phà vậy thôi à anh? "

Mew vuốt vuốt tóc. "Thôi, bây giờ cứ kệ em ấy đi, rồi Yai Nong sẽ ổn thôi."

Run bối rối quay sang nói. "Vậy thì chúng ta quay cái gì giờ anh? À, đừng hiểu nhầm em… ý em là em cũng lo lắng cho Nong lắm, nhưng mà chúng ta còn phải quay vlog nữa anh à.”

"Rồi rồi, anh mày biết rồi." Mew quay sang nhìn cậu bé đang đứng khúm núm bên cạnh. "Kaprao à! Chú mày sẽ là center của cả chuyến đi này. Và còn chỗ nghĩ thì...bọn anh sẽ tìm sau, chú mày không phải lo đâu!" Anh cười rồi hướng về phía phà, họ cùng theo chân P’Mame lên phà.

Ngồi trên phà mà cứ như chơi trò tàu lượn siêu tốc vậy. Sóng đánh ập vào mạn phà, khiến cho con phà đung đưa theo nhịp sóng vỗ. Mew tự hỏi liệu Gulf đang ở chỗ nào, liệu em ấy có ổn hay không. Anh ước giờ anh có thể ở bên cậu, được ôm cậu vào trong vòng tay của mình, cảm nhận được cơ thể mềm mại của cậu đang lắc lư theo những nhịp sóng vỗ. Chẳng những vậy, anh còn khao khát mình có thể nắm chặt lấy tay đứa nhỏ của mình và xoa đầu giúp em ấy làm dịu đi cơn say sóng trong người. Lẽ ra anh nên ngồi bên cạnh cậu mới phải. Trong lòng anh rất rối bời, anh không biết rằng liệu mình có nên đi tìm cậu hay không, hay để cho cậu ở một mình với không gian riêng của cậu.

Run quay lại với chiếc camera trên tay, mặt mày cậu xây xẩm vì cơn say sóng. “Đáng lẽ chúng ta nên ngồi ở đầu phà mới phải!”. Cậu mệt mỏi ngồi xuống, dựa đầu lên vai anh. “Chúng ta không nên chọn ngồi ở đây mới phải, Phi, em thấy chóng mặt quá anh à. Thậm. Chí. Không. Thể. Nói. Nổi. Nữa. Rồi!”. Ruột gan cậu lộn tùng phèo lên, cậu buồn nôn lắm rồi.Mew nhíu mày đẩy cậu sang một bên.

"Shia! Cái thằng nhóc này! Nhìn đi xem mày vừa làm cái gì đây này! ".Mew chỉ tay xuống đôi giày của anh. Anh giật lấy camera và microphone từ tay Run."Thôi chú mày cứ ngồi đây đi, cấm có ngọ nguậy gì đấy. Anh mày sẽ hi sinh quay phim hộ mày cho đến khi nào mày khỏe thì thôi."

"Khrub."

"Mày nói nữa là anh không quay cho mày nữa đâu đấy!"

*

Anh muốn ngồi bên cạnh Yai Nong của anh ngay bây giờ, cảm giác thiếu vắng em ấy thật là khó chịu. Ngay khi phà dừng lại, điều đầu tiên anh muốn chính là tìm thấy em ấy, nhưng anh luôn phải nhắc nhở bản thân mình rằng anh nên giữ khoảng cách và dành cho em ấy không gian riêng tư. Nhưng thật sự điều đó, đối với anh mà nó, quả thực quá đỗi khó khăn. Anh đang phải chiến đấu với cơn đau đầu và buồn nôn của mình, và nếu anh được gục đầu xuống cần cổ mềm mại của Yai Nong thì anh nghĩ mình sẽ cảm thấy khá hơn đôi chút. Nhưng anh không thể nào cứ mãi ích kỉ, chỉ biết suy nghĩ cho bản thân được. Anh phải suy nghĩ cho cả bé Gulf của anh nữa và anh chắc mẩm rằng em nó rất cần sự im lặng cùng với khoảng không gian riêng tư của mình.

Mew vừa giúp họ quay vlog vừa dẫn họ lên bờ. Run cố gắng kiếm chút đồ ăn đưa cho thằng nhỏ, nhưng cậu biết rằng thằng bé nó chẳng còn tâm trạng nào để ăn cả. Mew cố gắng thu thập những gì quan trọng và rời đi để nói chuyện với mọi người. Anh cố kiềm chế sự ích kỉ của bản thân, tự dằn lòng sẽ không chào Gulf khi chuẩn bị tập trung mọi người lại. Quả là một sự tra tấn bản thân khi anh phải ngồi bên cạnh Gulf mà không thể dang tay ra ôm em ấy vào lòng. Ôi Chúa ơi, anh bất ngờ với những suy nghĩ của chính bản thân mình. Liệu anh đã nghiện skinship với Gulf đến nỗi này sao? Điều đó chẳng tốt một chút nào cả. Nhưng anh nghĩ có lẽ kế hoạch của anh cũng không quá tồi tệ, nó sẽ giúp anh kiềm chế bản thân khi ở bên cạnh Gulf.

Khi mọi người đều đã tập trung ở resort, sắc mặt Gulf thậm chí còn tệ hơn lúc ban đầu. Mew đi đến chỗ Gulf, tự kiềm lòng không được chạm vào em ấy - anh biết nhiều người không thích bị đụng chạm khi họ không khỏe. "Sao em không ngủ trưa chút đi?" 

Gulf trợn mắt nhìn Mew. "Có lẽ nên vậy ạ...". Cậu quay sang một bên và lầm bầm "Chẳng giống với mình khi nói chuyện với mọi người gì cả!"

Mew cố gắng không nhíu mày. Anh cho rằng đấy giống như một sự khích lệ cho chính bản thân anh, rằng Gulf chẳng muốn nói chuyện với ai ngay lúc này cả, và đương nhiên anh cũng chẳng là một ngoại lệ. Ngài Gulf Gắt Gỏng, người chẳng muốn thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình đối với mọi người xung quanh ngay lúc này, lười biếng vẫy tay chào anh rồi chậm chạm bước vào phòng.

Như có một tảng đá đang treo lơ lửng, lồng ngực anh cảm thấy vô cùng nặng nề và trống trải. Nụ hoa nho nhỏ mới nhú trong trái tim anh giờ đây lại héo mòn vì cảm giác trống trải trong tim. Gulf tựa như tia nắng trong cuộc đời anh, và những cơn mưa giông bão của vùng đảo Samed dường như chính là tâm trạng của anh lúc này. Cô đơn, mệt mỏi và lạnh lẽo.

Mọi người chia nhau thành một vài nhóm nhỏ, nhóm thì cầu nguyện, nhóm thì dạo quanh phố phường săn những món đồ giá rẻ. Còn thằng nhóc Kaprao thì luôn dính chặt lấy anh, nói với anh ti tỉ thứ trên đời trong khi anh thì mải vẩn vơ với những suy nghĩ riêng tư của mình. Công nhận thằng nhóc Kaprao này chuyển chủ đề nhanh thật, não Mew cũng chẳng kịp load nổi thằng bé nó đang nói về cái gì.

"P’Mew, anh nghĩ em có nên mua một sợi dây chuyền về tặng cho bạn gái không nhỉ? " Kaprao chìa ra trước mắt anh một sợi dây chuyền hình xoắn ốc.

Anh nhìn sợi dây, thầm nghĩ chắc hẳn nó sẽ là một món đồ lưu niệm ý nghĩa. Anh quay mặt sợi dây lại và nhìn thấy đằng sau mặt dây chuyền chính là dòng chữ được khắc tỉ mẩn Đảo Samed.

“Hmm… Anh nghĩ là chú mày nên chọn một sợi dây chuyền khác mà tặng cho cô ấy. Trông cái này y hệt một món đồ quảng cáo vậy. Mày nên tìm một sợi dây chuyền mà khi nhìn vào, nó sẽ gợi nhớ lên hình ảnh của cô ấy. Một sợi dây chuyền độc nhất vô nhị, chỉ thuộc về một mình cô ấy mà thôi.”

Mặt Kaprao thoáng lên tia ngạc nhiên."Khrab! Hèn gì P'Gulf thích anh nhiều như vậy. P'Mew giỏi quá đi à". Mew thầm cười trong lòng, lặng lẽ đặt sợi dây chuyền xuống.

Họ đi dạo quay thị trấn, thưởng thức được khá nhiều đồ ăn đường phố. Mew chẳng thể nào đếm nổi số xiên que và cá viên chiên mà anh đã ăn. Chứng đau đầu của anh đã đỡ hơn, nhưng sự trống trải trong lòng anh thì chẳng có thứ gì lấp đầy được cả. Thú thực anh nhớ Gulf vô cùng, và điều đó khiến anh chẳng thể nào vui vẻ nổi.

Anh thấy mình chẳng khác gì những đứa trẻ thanh thiếu niên ngày ngày mong nhớ về người mình thương cả. Anh thực sự rất lo cho cậu. Đúng đấy, anh đang nhớ cậu đấy. Anh nhớ nụ cười đáng yêu của Gulf, sự táo bạo đầy ngượng ngùng của cậu và cả hương thơm trên mái tóc cậu lúc nào cũng phảng phất bên mũi. Anh... rất nhớ đứa bé của mình.

“P’Mew khrab? Liệu em có thể hỏi anh một chút về nhân vật Tharn có được không?” Kaprao chờ đợi cái gật đầu của anh trước khi tiếp tục. “Anh nghĩ Tharn đã nhận ra Type là gay từ khi nào?”

Mew bỗng khựng lại trước câu hỏi của Kaprao. Quả thực anh cũng chưa nghĩ đến vấn đề này bao giờ. “Ừm, anh và Yai Nong đã phác họa lại khung cảnh Tharn và Type đã bị thu hút bởi đối phương ngay từ khi bắt đầu.” Anh gãi đầu. “Và anh nghĩ Tharn chắc hẳn đã đoán được rằng Type thích con trai ngay từ những lần đầu tiên tiếp xúc. Mày biết mà, người ta gọi đấy là gaydar.”

*gaydar viết tắt của “gay và radar”, là từ lóng chỉ khả năng nhận biết của người đồng tính trong việc nhận biết người khác có phải là người đồng tính hay không “chỉ qua một cái nhìn”  
source: dienngon.vn

“Gaydar…” Kaprao nghịch món đồ chơi trong tay mình. “Em không hiểu… P’Mew anh biết không? Em biết Phi và P’Gulf đã từng tìm hiểu về vai trò của mình…”

Mew bật cười. Cả cuộc đời hai mươi chín nồi bánh chưng đủ để anh tìm hiểu kỹ về gaydar, hay ít nhất là bisexual radar. “Ừm… Theo như những gì mà anh mày tìm hiểu thì gọi là giao tiếp phi ngôn ngữ.” Anh ném xiên gỗ đi, “Giao tiếp bằng ánh mắt. Thường thì đàn ông rất ít khi, hoặc có thể nói là tránh nhìn vào mắt của người khác, trừ khi… họ thầm mến nhau.”

*bisexual là mối quan hệ hoặc hấp dẫn tình dục của một người với cả hai giới.   
source: wikipedia  
*giao tiếp phi ngôn ngữ là sự giao tiếp bằng cách gửi và nhận những tín hiệu phi ngôn ngữ. Nó bao gồm việc sử dụng những tín hiệu trực quan như ngôn ngữ cơ thể, khoảng cách, tính chất vật lý của giọng nói và tiếp xúc. Nó còn có thể bao gồm thời gian và trực quan.  
source: wikipedia

Kaprao gật đầu."Giống hệt như những gì P’Run nói với em luôn ạ. Pi nói Pi với P’Gulf lúc nào cũng nhìn vào mắt nhau lâu ơi là lâu lúc hai người nói chuyện ạ.”

"Alai?"

"Vâng. Nên em chắc mẩm là hai người đã phải luyện tập rất nhiều và đã rất tự nhiên khi ở trước camera."

Ừ, đúng vậy. Anh đồng ý với Kaprao."Có rất nhiều điều trong ánh mắt của hai người mỗi khi hai người nhìn nhau, đặc biệt là cách Type cười với Tharn. Type còn cho rằng Tharn rất đẹp trai nữa dù cả hai mới gặp được khoảng 2 phút." Anh nhún vai.

"Em cho rằng có rất nhiều cách thể hiện mạnh mẽ để dứt khoát bộc lộ điều ấy. Nhưng có một điều khá rõ ràng là Type cảm thấy ngượng ngùng trước Tharn, anh không nghĩ vậy ạ?” Kaprao cười thầm và cắn que xiên nướng.

Cảm xúc trong lòng anh lại một lần nữa rối bời bởi hàng tỉ câu hỏi trong đầu. Gulf liệu em ấy có cảm thấy ngại ngùng khi hai người họ gặp nhau hay không? Nhưng hai điều hoàn toàn khác nhau. Họ luôn phải đóng chung với nhau các cảnh thân mật, nên chuyện Gulf ngại ngùng là chuyện bình thường mà thôi. Nhưng Nong bảo em chỉ ngại khi diễn với anh mà thôi, liệu câu nói này còn điều gì ẩn ý khác hay sao?

Kaprao cười. "Nhưng khi họ cãi nhau thì sao ạ? Tại sao Tharn vẫn tiếp tục tán tỉnh Type? Tại sao cậu ấy lại làm vậy... trong nhà tắm? Để trả thù? Hay Tharn vẫn thích Type? Sao cậu ấy có thể biết Type sẽ là gay cơ chứ ạ?”

Mew hít một hơi thật sâu. Thằng nhóc này hỏi giỏi thật sự. "Anh nghĩ Tharn vẫn còn cố níu giữ hi vọng. Điều khác biệt giữa Tharn với tất cả mọi người là cậu ấy luôn nhìn Type theo cách riêng của mình. Cậu ấy luôn để ý tới Type dù là ở đâu đi chăng nữa.".

Kaprao cười và tiếp tục cắn miếng gà của mình. Cậu có vẻ đang trầm ngâm trong suy nghĩ của mình sau khi nghe câu trả lời từ P’Mew. "Vậy thì, kể cả Type luôn thể hiện ra ngoài mặt rằng mình rất ghét Tharn, nhưng Tharn vẫn đủ tinh tế để nhìn ra được lý do vì sao Type lại làm vậy, và hiểu ra rằng phản ứng chân thật họ dành cho nhau ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt hay sao ạ?”

Trong đầu Mew lặp lại câu nói vừa rồi của Kaprao. Phản ứng chân thật mà họ dành cho nhau ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Từng chữ từng chữ như khứa vào tim anh một nhát dao vậy . Anh nhớ về buổi casting, khi mà mọi người ai cũng nói anh và Gulf có phản ứng rất tốt. Và anh thật sự cảm nhận được một thứ cảm giác không tên đang trào dâng trong lồng ngực mình khi tương tác với người tương thích với mình. Phản ứng hóa học xảy ra khi họ cùng nhau diễn và cùng nhau chia sẻ những khoảnh khắc vui buồn trong cuộc sống. Nhớ lại khoảnh khắc ấy, lần đầu họ hôn nhau, mọi người trong phòng đều phấn khích đến mức hú hét. Khoảnh khắc ấy, Tharn chính là Mew, Type chính là Gulf, và điều ấy khiến cho đứa nhỏ của anh ngượng ngùng đến nỗi tai em ấy đỏ lựng như quả cà chua chín.

Mew nhớ lại về những ấn tượng khó phai khi anh bắt cặp cùng Gulf ở buổi casting. Đó là cảm giác không thể nào diễn tả thành lời, đó không phải là sự hấp dẫn về thể xác, đó giống như là sự mách bảo của trực giác, anh hãy đi tìm đứa trẻ ấy, dù cho khi ấy thằng bé thờ ơ với mọi thứ xung quanh và được vây quanh bởi rất nhiều “vệ sĩ”. Có một linh cảm nào đó trong Mew thôi thúc anh rằng đó chính là sự kết nối, một sự ràng buộc. Anchor

Đm. Giờ thì anh đã hiểu, muốn đấm cho thằng Mew này một phát quá. Khoảng thời gian anh dằn lòng mình để Gulf có thể có khoảng không gian riêng tư, thì lại chính là khi em ấy cần có một người bên cạnh. Một người có thể an ủi, chia sẻ buồn vui với em ấy, để có thể lấp đầy sự thiếu thốn trong lòng em. Và đó là lý do tại sao Gulf luôn khép kín mình, tạo nên một bức tường giữa em và thế giới bên ngoài, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là em ấy muốn ở một mình. 

Đã biết bao nhiêu lần Gulf ngồi vào lòng anh và để anh ôm em ấy mà không hề có bất kỳ sự kháng cự nào cả. Còn nếu là Gulf của trước kia thì em ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ đồng ý cho bất cứ một ai được động vào cơ thể mình cả. Đáng lẽ ra giờ này anh phải ở bên cạnh em ấy và chăm sóc cho em ấy, chứ không phải ở đây nói chuyện tào lao cùng thằng nhóc Kaprao.

"Shia..." Anh quay lại nhìn Kaprao. "Anh phải quay về rồi. Chú mày có muốn về chung với anh không hay muốn ở đây chơi tiếp?"

Kaprao giơ ngón tay cái của mình."Em sẽ về cùng anh". Cậu cười với Mew, một nụ cười ấm áp và thoải mái. 

"Có lẽ P'Gulf sẽ thức dậy khi chúng ta về".


End file.
